


Helpless

by LoganLight



Series: Adrigami Week [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Adrien and Kagami are always drawn to each other.Even when they don't realize it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrigami Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572823
Kudos: 25





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of Adrigami Week.

Kagami called to him and he went. He didn't need a reason, it simply was.

But if he was to attempt to explain it...

Perhaps it had to do with her honesty. Adrien never met anyone who spoke her mind like Kagami. She wasn't afraid of putting anyone in their place. If she wanted something she was upfront about it. Direct in her desires, expectations, needs.

It was impressive. Adrien wished he knew what he wanted the way she did. Wished he knew himself as well as she seemed to.

Or maybe it was her kindness. Kagami was like a rose. Sharp, protective thorns that didn't diminish her beauty in the slightest. In fact, they added to it. She often kept her true thoughts hidden behind a veil of stoicism.

Some mistook her bluntness for apathy. Called her 'cold'. Adrien knew better. She felt so deeply! Possessed of a great passion that burned those that stood against her. But her inner life was precious, sacred. She would not share it with just anyone.

No, only those she deemed worthy would be allowed past her veneer. Only they would have the privilege to see her in full bloom.

That is not to say they couldn't catch glimpses. If they were paying attention.

Particularly, during fencing matches. Kagami was a force to be reckoned with. Her movements fluid and precise. Never overextending herself, laser focused, and always giving her all.

It was never half anything with Kagami. Adrien was captivated by the heat of her intensity. It was exhilarating.

Adrien was helpless against her.

* * *

Adrien called and she went. No reason was needed, that's just how it was.

And Kagami knew why.

His honor was incredibly important to him, though Adrien would not describe it that way. It pushed him past his comfort zone to chase after her. In implied if not explicit contradiction of his instructor's desires.

All because he would not accept an unearned victory. And wanted a fair match against her. Kagami was surprised... and intrigued.

His warmth flowed freely to any who approached him. Even if he didn't know how to go about it, Adrien always tried. Despite his placid demeanor there was an inner storm that thundered with his strength.

He kept it well hidden but every now and then some upstart breeze would push too far. And Adrien would push back.

Kagami longed to see him use more of his storm.

But strength was not the only thing he hid. No, there was a deep sorrow Adrien only showed a handful of his friends. Only with them did he allow himself to be vulnerable.

Yet, that too was a strength. In spite of the shadow that hung over him Adrien continued to shine so brightly. Continued trying to give others some of the light he'd been given.

Kagami was helpless against him.

* * *

Adrien parried and counterattacked. To no avail. She was ready for him.

Her body was a finely tuned instrument. Honed since childhood in the art of the blade. And -Adrien sometimes suspected- specifically designed to make him look like an amateur.

Kagami scored another hit and they retook their positions. Adrien grinned as his competitive side demanded equal retribution.

He lunged, she dodged, they clashed. Their fencing match became a dance of flashing steel and mirrored grace. Adrien could feel his heartbeat in his chest and Kagami seemed much the same.

Their matches were something he enjoyed greatly. Two combatants on equal footing. Attempting to win with nothing but their skill and determination. And a sword.

She moved so quickly he didn't know what happened until it was over and he was on his backside.

He looked up at her as Kagami removed her helmet. Her face flushed with exertion and the rush of victory. She smirked at him.

Adrien was grateful for the fencing mask as his own face flushed with a different kind of rush. She offered her hand and he took it. As he always would.

* * *

The akumatized villain shot another beam at Ryuko.

A black blur tackled her out of the way and they tumbled to the ground.

"Careful!" Chat Noir admonished. "You almost got your whiskers singed!"

She accepted his help to stand up before grabbing him and jumping out of the way of another attack. "You were saying?"

"Don't rush headfirst at the cyborg with laser cannons?" he offered.

She leapt to the rooftops to avoid more lasers. "I was unaware he had _a_ laser cannon!" Ryuko defended herself.

"Big cannon shaped thing on his right arm! Can't miss it!"

"Are you really one to educate others on the dangers of recklessness?"

"Of course!" He replied, preening, his previous worry and irritation vanishing as quickly as they came. "I'm this team's foremost expert on recklessness!"

Why? Why was he so endearing? Ryuko wondered if her own inclination to jump first was partially responsible for how quickly their friendship had formed.

Chat Noir glanced down briefly before grinning cheekily. "You can put me down now."

Ryuko blushed lightly before complying.

Ladybug swung next to them carrying a red and polka dotted bowling ball. "Okay! I know what to do!"

"All ears, Ladybug!" Chat Noir stated.

Ryuko nodded. "I have yet to use any of my powers."

Ladybug grinned. "Here's what we're gonna do..."

The akumatized villain was rather tall, covered in high-tech armor. It was almost impossible to approach him head on due to his beam weapon and his visor alerted him whenever they tried to sneak up on him.

"Resistance is futile!" The villain called as he used his rocket boots to jump over a bus. "Your Miraculous will belong to Papillon before the day is out."

"Gee, that sounds familiar!" Chat Noir called from the middle of the street, tapping his chin, completely exposed. "Oh, I know! That's from every akumatized supervillain ever! Didn't turn out well for them won't turn out well for you, rustbucket!"

"My name is-"

Before the villain could finish Chat Noir split his baton in two and sent one straight at the Rogercop knockoff. The villain jumped over the baton and fired at the cat hero. Chat Noir blocked the attack by spinning his staff.

Ladybug took this opportunity to roll her Lucky Charm right where the villain was landing.

**"Wind Dragon!"** Ryuko whirled around the cyborg as he landed on the bowling ball. He spun faster and faster on the sphere. The villain's metal frame was excellent for protection. But it limited his mobility and flexibility.

He fell on his back with a crash as Ryuko reformed beside him. She doubted he could get up easily.

He looked at her standing over him. "Always keep an ace up your sleeve." A small orb shot out of his left arm. It beeped loudly.

Ryuko's eyes widened as it glowed and-

A silver pole zoomed past her shoulder and struck the orb, pushing it away from her as it burst into sickly green light. Chat Noir retracted his baton, the tip smoking.

Snapping back into action Ryuko slashed the villain's right arm cannon, releasing the akuma. She turned to her cat themed teammate just as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Chat Noir?" She asked worriedly.

Tensing, he stepped back. "I-" He cleared his throat. "I'm glad you're okay."

**"Miraculous Ladybug!"**

Ryuko smiled reassuringly as the ladybugs repaired the damage and returned the akumatized victim to wherever he needed to be.

Only to be surprised by a second hug from the other half of Paris's unstoppable duo. "I am _fine!"_ Ryuko reassured Ladybug.

"Just making sure," Ladybug stated as she let go. She held out her fist and Chat Noir did the same.

Ryuko smiled at her teammates. Her eyes drifting back to Chat Noir. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something familiar about him.

Some pull that made her laugh even at his worst puns. That drove her to protect him as Ryuko protected Ladybug. She bumped fists. Maybe it was his dedication that caused her to meet him as he rose.

"Bien joue!"

Either way, Chat Noir was as important to her as she was to him.


End file.
